


NEVER A NORMAL LIFE

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Out of Character, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: harry finds out that he has family; a twin brother and father, to be exact.voldie's after them all, and an ancient prophecy is the key to all their problems. will contain slash. Chapters 1-3/title belong to Lady Shinigami2 everything after belongs to me





	1. THE BEGINNING

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A man with messy black hair sat quietly while holding a woman with fiery red hair as she sobbed into his arms. This young woman was his friend, and a silent partner of the Marauders, and it hurt to see her like this, instead of the strong young woman he knew her to be.

"Come on, calm down enough to tell me what's wrong. Is it about him?" He asked softly, and she nodded miserably, silent tears still pouring from her deep green eyes.

"He broke off our engagement, said it was too dangerous, and that I was a liability to him!" she said, her voice surprisingly steady. "We could have found a way, I know it! Why did he have to leave me, James?"

"Don't worry, dearest, we both know he loves you very much, and he must want to keep you safe from Voldemort. In a sense, he is right; you could be a liability if things are too dangerous. You know that he would never do anything like this without just cause. You know that, Lily!" Said James, and Lily stopped her crying and smiled half-heartedly.

"You're right. It just hurts. Oh, James, what would I do without you?" she asked and James grinned, hugging her tightly.

"You wouldn't have met him. Hey, Lils, I've been wondering; was there something else, something that you haven't told him?"

Lily looked down, depression sinking in. "I'm pregnant, James. With twins. I haven't seen him since he broke it off, and I haven't been able to tell him. James, what am I going to do?"

"Marry me, Lily. I don't want your children growing up without a father figure if something happens to him, and you and I both know that our marriage would be nothing more than friendship. And when the war's over we could get a divorce. Is that ok with you?" James asked.

"Yes, James. Thank you."

"You're my best friend, Lily. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. We should speak with Dumbledore, he'll know what to do." Said James and he helped Lily to her feet. She grinned, rubbing at her tear-stained eyes.

"Lead the way, Prongs."

Eight months later, Lily gave birth and when she and James held the two infants in the light, they were quite surprised, to say the least.

"How can identical twins look like complete opposites?" James asked, staring at the little albino boy in his arms. "This little guy could be passed off as the Malfoy Heir." He quickly caught the sudden twinkle in Lily's eyes that so reminded him of Dumbledore.

"What are thinking of?"

"Well, we are friends with 'Cissa and Luc, and you know how very much they've wanted a child, so I was thinking that because Voldemort's after us, maybe we could put the twins up for adoption until the war's over." James grinned maniacally.

"That's great, Lils, but first, let's name the boys. The one I'm holding reminds me of the little silver dragons from the legends. How about Draco?"

Lily smiled from where she lay on the hospital bed. "Jamie, that's great. What about Harry for his brother?" she asked, gazing happily at the small blond boy in James' arms.

"It's decided, then. I'll talk with Luc and 'Cissa. They should be able to protect Draco, at least."

"Thank you James."

"Why now? James, Harry's adoption papers would have gone through by tomorrow! What are we going to do?" Lily was staring to panic as sounds of destruction reached the home she and James shared with young Harry in Godric's Hollow. James didn't answer and quickly looked out the window into the street, his wand drawn and ready. He paled and backed away from the window.

"Lily, take Harry and go, he's almost here! I'll hold him off!"

"No James, I can't!"

"Lily, take Harry and run, there's no time! Go!"

With a last look at her best friend and husband, Lily fled up the stairs to the nursery just as the front door was blown off its hinges. Lily could hear James shouting, trying to hold off Voldemort and she grabbed Harry from his crib, the light of the fires raging outside dancing across the closed window, sending flickering light into the darkened room. Lily was immediately glad that Draco was safe with 'Cissa and Luc.

The nursery door opened and Lily stiffened, realizing that James had stopped shouting. She turned slowly, clutching her child to her chest as Voldemort stood triumphantly in the open doorway, blocking her only escape route. Just passed the towering Dark Lord in the hallway, Lily saw a fallen body, recognizing it as James. Tears began to cloud her vision.

"What do you want? Why come after us?" She asked, trembling and Voldemort laughed in her face, his red eyes flashing menacingly.

"You truly do not know, Mudblood? I can't believe the old fool kept that from you. Despite your being a Mudblood, you come from an ancient bloodline of great power, and I believe that that power lies within your child. Give me the boy, and you will live. Now that the child has been born, your blood is useless, the power transferring to your child instead. I will not leave without him." Said the Dark Lord, but Lily shook her head, backing into the wall behind her, holding baby Harry tightly.

"No, anything but Harry, please! Have mercy, please, and spare me! I don't care what you do to me, but leave Harry alone, I beg of you!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl, I have shown you mercy as it is!"

"Please, not Harry! Anything but him!"

"Aveda Kedavra!"

Lily turned and shielded Harry from the curse before it hit and she collapsed to the floor, her grip on Harry loosening as she died instantly. The baby started crying and Voldemort frowned in disgust.

"You're not worth my effort, child, I see it now. With Evans' blood, you are powerful indeed, but the Potter blood has diluted your power sufficiently. You're no threat to me!" He raised his wand and spoke two solitary words that would be his doom.

"Aveda Kedavra."

Green light shot from the Dark Lord's wand and hit the crying infant, but rebounded back to Voldemort, who was too surprised to dodge the curse. With a terrible scream, Voldemort was gone. Fires from the other homes destroyed in Godric's Hollow spread to the Potter home and started to burn. Baby Harry continued to cry, unaware that miles, baby Draco with him.


	2. THE TRUTH REVEALED

  
Author's notes: NEVER A NORMAL LIFE

LADY SHINIGAMI

DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE PLOT. NOTHING ELSE. NOT WORTH IT TO SUE ME.

PART 2: THE TRUTH REVEALED

* * *

It was a week after school let out for summer break and Severus Snape was bored. Voldemort had been unusually quiet since his return, and Dumbledore was waiting for the Dark Lord to make the first move, at the expense of Severus, of course.

With a sigh, Severus decided to wander to grounds, get out of his Potions lab for a little while, in an effort to pass the time. There's only so much Potions one could handle, and after four days straight in the dank, dark lab, Severus felt he had reached his limit. With good cause.

He was in the Great Hall, and no one was around, when a great big black owl came in through the rafters, landing on the table nearest to Severus and it stuck out it's leg, which held a rather old looking letter.

Curious, Severus removed the letter and paid the owl. He continued outside, glaring slightly in the bright sun, to his favorite place; a small outcropping of smooth rock on the other side of the lake, wondering why he, of all people, had received a letter in the summer months.

Settling down on the large boulder, Severus opened the letter and began to read, dread twisting his stomach into knots has he recognized the delicate handwriting.

Dearest Severus,

If you're reading this letter, then I am dead and fifteen years have passed since my death. I have not seen or spoken to you in almost two years, and I feel that the time has come for some things to be revealed into open light.

Sev, when you broke off our engagement, I never had the chance to tell you, but...you're a father. Sev, I married James because he didn't want my children to grow up without a father figure in their lives, if anything happened to you while you were spying. Yes, I said children, as in plural. I was pregnant with twins.

I cast a spell on my first born, Harry, to make him look like James while you were spying, so that you would be safe. The spell will wear off on his sixteenth birthday, which should be soon. Harry's twin is...special. He's an albino, and we gave him to a family who could protect him better than we could with Voldemort after us. I'm sure that Lucius and Narcissa have done an amazing job at raising Draco.

Both boys should be ready to know the truth now, and 'Cissa promised me that she would tell Draco the truth before Harry's spell wore off.

James and I are signing the documents to put Harry up for adoption, at least until the war is over, on the first of November, but should anything happen to us before then, please, Severus, get him out of my sister's house! They will surely kill him if given enough time!

Give our children a family, Severus. I know you have it in you, and yes, you are worthy enough to be a father. Never doubt that.

You know, James and I agreed, if we lived, to get a divorce when the war was over, so that we could get married, just as we had planned, Severus.

Goodbye, Sev. Always remember that I love you with of my heart and soul.

Your flower of hope,

Lily

Severus finished reading the letter and broke down in tears. He stayed that way for a long time. He couldn't believe that he was a father, and he remembered Lily's plea to remove Harry from his aunt's home. He once again felt the familiar heartache and longing that always followed any thoughts of his dearest flower.

"Lily, I miss you so much," he said to no one in particular and he stood up, staring out onto the lake as the sun faded from the horizon. He came to a decision as the last of the sun disappeared from view; if his Lily thought that Pot- er, Harry was in danger from his Muggle relatives, then Severus would save the boy before he was killed.

Storm clouds gathered as Severus raced to the nearest Apparation point just beyond Hogwarts' borders, unease creeping into his heart. Soon it was pouring and Severus cast a Repelling charm on his robes to keep the rain off of him and he Apparated to Privet Drive. Walking up the driveway of Number 4, he couldn't shake the feeling of unease and dread.

He knocked on the door and a thin, horse-like woman opened it. She glanced at Severus' dry robes and wand, sniffing with disdain. "What do you want? You're not welcome here."

"I'm here for Harry Potter. Where is he?"

"There's no one here by that name! Leave now!" She said shrilly and started to close the door, but Severus pushed it open and stepped into the house.

"I know the boy is here and I'm not leaving without him! Where is he?" Severus towered over her gave the woman his fiercest and most intimidating glare and she shrank back with fear. Trembling, she pointed to the back of the house.

Severus moved past her and searched the rooms leading the back of the small house, and as he looked briefly out the kitchen window, he could have sworn he saw movement, near the barely visible shed, through the darkness of the pouring rain.

Curious and suddenly fearful, Severus stepped out into the backyard and said, "Lumos." The area around him brightened and in the pouring rain, Severus moved slowly, cautiously, to the shed. Even through the heavy rain, Severus caught the scent of blood, and his fear increased. He desperately wished that he was wrong in his sudden conclusion, and prayed that Lily had been wrong about her relatives.

"Harry?" There was a small groan, barely audible, and Severus rushed forward, finding his son tied to the shed like a beaten dog, heavily bruised and bleeding severely. A quick look told the Potions Master that Harry's arm was broken, as were both legs and most of his all-too-visible ribs. The boy's left collarbone was dislocated and his jaw broken and swollen. Harry was only barely maintaining consciousness. On closer inspection, Severus noticed severe bruising on Harry's neck, and long, deep gashes criss-crossed his too-thin body.

"Dear Merlin! Harry, stay awake, whatever you do, don't fall asleep!" Severus untied Harry from the shed and levitated him back to the house, where Petunia Dursley was preparing dinner. She screamed upon seeing Harry and told them to get out of her house, but Severus silenced her protests and demands with a vicious glare.

"Where are his things? His wand, his broom, his books, where are they?"

"We burned and buried the ashes. All of his crap doesn't belong here, and neither do you! Get out of my home!"

"This is not over, woman!" Severus left Number 4 and wrapped his cloak around Harry as gently as possible.

"Please Harry, don't fall asleep! Stay awake, you're safe now." Severus Apparated the two of them to Hogsmeade and raced up to the castle. Once inside, he hurried to the Infirmary and slammed open the doors, causing Madame Pompfrey to stalk out of her office.

"What is the meaning- Good Lord, Severus! Bring him here, hurry, we don't have much time if we wish to save him!" She hurried into her office for an assortment of potions, and Severus carefully placed Harry on one of the empty beds before he started to clean away the blood from the boy' face.

"Please stay awake, Harry." He said softly and was surprised when Harry answered him, his voice rough and unsteady, but still confident.

"Thank you, whoever you are...I don't want... the night- nightmares..."

"Don't speak. We will talk later. Don't worry, you're safe and you'll never return to that house again. You have my word on it." Said Severus and Harry smiled weakly, opening his eyes slowly. Severus realized with a jolt that his son was now blind.

"Too bad I can't see you...I won't ever see again."

"There are other ways of seeing, Harry. I must go, but I will be back." The Potions Master hurried into Pompfrey's office and led her away from the door, deeper into her office. "Poppy, he is blind. Careful what you say to him, and under any circumstances, you will not tell him who rescued him. I must go, but I will be back shortly."

Severus' destination was Knockturn Alley and he searched for what he was looking for. After a short while, he smiled and paid for his item and he returned to the school.

Back in the Infirmary, Madame Pompfrey had healed all of Harry's minor injuries and had fed him Skele-Gro to repair Harry's broken and shattered bones. "Harry, dear, there will be some scarring, but not much. You'll still be as handsome as ever, and I'm sure you'll be moving around in no time."

"Don't pity me, Madame Pompfrey. I hate pity." Said Harry and Pompfrey seemed shocked. She was about to reply when Severus came into the Infirmary.

"Poppy, could you leave us alone? I have things to discuss with Harry." Pompfrey nodded and sealed herself in her office for the remainder of the night.

Severus chuckled at the woman's antics, seated himself at Harry's bedside and removed a large box, riddled with holes, from inside his robes, as well as the letter Lily had sent him.

"I thought you could use someone to talk to right now and you could use him to be your eyes." He removed the lid and a black Egyptian cobra slithered out of the box, hissing slightly. Harry's bright, blind eyes widened in surprise and he smiled.

"A snake?"

"An Egyptian cobra, to be exact. The magical breed, even. Very powerful creatures and should a wizard bond with such a snake, said wizard gains access to the serpent's abilities. This case being the serpent's eyes. Being a Parselmouth, I figured you had more of a chance of bonding with the serpent than most." Said Severus and Harry turned to the direction of his voice.

"Thank you. Who are you?"

"It's Professor Snape. I...received some information that has already changed my life. In my hand, I have a delayed-delivery letter from your mother. Would you like to hear what it says?" Severus asked and Harry shook his head.

"I'd like to read it for myself, sir." Turning to his cobra, Harry started hissing, speaking with the snake. Severus didn't know what was going on, and when the snake nodded and hissed slightly, he grew even more confused. Harry, however, smiled.

"Jouichiiro has offered to lend me his eyes. Please give me the letter." The Potions master sighed and placed the letter in Harry's hand.

"You're in for quite a shock. I'll have you know that I broke down after finishing Lily's letter."

"Thanks for the warning."

Harry put the letter in front of the snake and hissed at it. The snake nodded again and it began to glow a deep green. Looking at Harry, Severus saw the teen's eyes glow green like the black serpent. As he read further, Harry's breath started to quicken.

"Sir, this is a personal letter to you. I shouldn't be reading this. I...I have a twin brother?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and you've been fighting with him for the past five years. He will know the truth soon enough." Said Severus.

"What about this spell that mom cast on me?"

"It was most likely a charm of her own design, to mask your true appearance, to make you look like a carbon copy of James. The only reason I hated him was because I never knew that Lily was pregnant. I thought that you were James' son."

"I understand, professor. You and mom were going to get married and you were friends with dad- I mean, James. How did that happen?" Harry asked and Severus smiled slightly, looking back on the memories.

"James and I were best friends as children and that didn't change when we came to Hogwarts. I never got along with Black, but Lupin was reasonable. Lily became fast friends with Narcissa, a Ravenclaw then, and I became friends with Lucius. The way he acts is just that; an act. All of us, Lily, James, Black, Remus, 'Cissa, Lucius, myself, even the rat, were friends and marauders. Half of us were silent partners, four guesses who. We all nicknames and we all acted like enemies, just to confuse the hell out of everyone else. It was in fifth year when James set me up with your mother, and we were together ever since. We were always friends. No one knew it, though." Said Severus and Harry turned toward him, the green glow fading fast from his eyes.

"Why does Sirius hate you so much? I never really understood that, and he would never tell me when I asked. You know, I'm really ok with you being my dad, even Draco being my albino twin. I don't think that I'll be surprised again." Harry said and Severus smiled, although Harry couldn't see it.

"That's good to hear, Harry. Anyway, Black never really liked me in the first place because I was a Snape and a Slytherin. He hates me because I brake off my engagement with Lily; he never understood my reasons for that, so he loathes me for it. I'm not worried about him, though. You should rest, keep recovering, and I'll be back soon. I need to speak with Lucius immediately." Severus said, standing quietly and brushing off his robes. Harry nodded, still looking in the vague direction where Severus stood.

"Sure. Um, could I have some Dreamless Sleep Potion? I don't want the nightmares right now." He said and Severus sighed.

"I don't see why not. Hopefully, I'll be back with Draco and we can discuss this properly. I won't be back for several hours I think." The Potions Master removed a vial from his robes and pressed it into Harry's waiting hand.

"Thank you...dad."

With a small sad smile, Severus left the Infirmary.


	3. ATTACK FOR THE SILVER DRAGON

  
Author's notes: NEVER A NORMAL LIFE

LADY SHINIGAMI

DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE PLOT, BUT THAT'S IT. DON'T SUE ME.

PART 3: ATTACK FOR THE SILVER DRAGON  


* * *

"Draco, your father and I have something of great importance to discuss with you immediately. Please have a seat." Said Narcissa, motioning for the blond to sit.

"If it's about joining Voldemort, then no. I won't do it, not even as a spy." Said Draco and Lucius and Narcissa smiled fondly.

"It's not about that, Draco. What we have to say is far more important than Voldemort. It's about your family, and who you are. We promised a very dear friend of ours that we would tell you the truth before your sixteenth birthday." Said Lucius and Draco looked at his parents curiously.

"Let me start at the very beginning," said Narcissa. "As you know, I was a Ravenclaw in school and your father was a Slytherin. Lucius' childhood friend, whom we'll call Moony, became a Gryffindor, and I became close friends with a group of Gryffindors who called themselves Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, and Tigerlily. It was Prongs who made Brewer and Bad Faith, Lucius, part of our group of friends. Brewer is Severus Snape. The thing is... we are not your biological parents. You were given to us by Tigerlily because Voldemort was targeting her and Prongs and they thought that we could protect you better than they could at the time. Prongs, however, is not your father, Severus is. He never knew, although I'm sure that by now, he knows." Said Narcissa.

"And my...mother? My real mother?"

Narcissa opened her mouth to reply but several popping sounds from the other room grabbed their attention. All three of them recognized the noises immediately. Lucius paled and he quickly pulled Draco behind him, drawing his wand. Narcissa's wand was already out and she kept it pointed at the closed door a few feet away.

"Luc, take Draco and go! I'll hold them off! Go and make sure he's safe! He is the only thing that matters right now!"

"'Cissa, it's Deatheaters! You won't stand a chance!" Lucius said, backing away towards a secret door, all the while keeping Draco behind him.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, looking from his mother to Lucius.

"Dragon, you know that we are spies for Dumbledore, and now it would appear that Voldemort knows as well. 'Cissa, come on, you don't need to die!"

"Take Dragon and go, Luc, for Lils, if no one else. Make sure he is safe at any cost. Please, I will hold them off long enough." Lucius nodded and shoved Draco through a hidden door. The small room held a fireplace, no windows, and Lucius sealed the door behind him. The older wizard had tears in his ice-blue eyes as he lit the fire quickly. He tossed some Floo powder into the fire and called out, "Room of Requirement, Marauder's Den!" He then turned to Draco.

"Drake, listen to me carefully. You have always been a son to us, and we have always loved you. There's another thing; you have a twin brother. Take care of him; he has always had a very hard life. When you emerge from the fire, and I don't follow you, then go find Sev. You'll be in Hogwarts. Goodbye."

The last thing Draco saw behind Lucius shoved him into the fire was the door exploding in a shower of splinters and Narcissa's body just beyond. Then he was in another room, presumably the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts, and the Floo fire died out before he could get to his feet.

"Noo!" Draco fell to his knees on the hearth and tears leaked down his face, blurring his vision. He knew the man he thought had been his father didn't stand a chance against so many Deatheaters. There had been two dozen of them, at least. "Dad... mom..."

Rubbing at his silver eyes, Draco stood up and looked around at the fairly large room, gazing at the pictures. He, of course, knew of the Marauders and found many of the pictures to be of a variety of pranks. Above the fireplace, however, was a picture of eight animals with signatures beneath them. He recognized Lucius and Narcissa's handwriting beneath a raven and an owl, as well as Severus' signature under that of a black panther. The other five, a stag, a large dog, a wolf, a small rat, and a black cat, he didn't recognize.

With another glance around, Draco decided he should go and find Severus, his real father, he reminded himself, and tell the Potions Master of his parents' deaths. He opened the only door in the room and recognized the seventh floor of Hogwarts castle. With a small smile, which faded quickly, he set out towards the Potions Master's private quarters. Draco was near the Infirmary when he heard someone inside say, "Thank you...dad." He thought he recognized the voice of the speaker, but couldn't place it. Then Severus came out of the Infirmary, not even noticing him a few feet away.

"Professor..." Said Draco hesitantly, and the Potions Master whirled about, surprised to see Draco in the castle. Suddenly, Severus was in front of Draco, on his knees, gripping Draco's arms tightly.

"What are you doing here, Draco? How did you get here?"

"Professor, Deatheaters attacked the Manor, and mom tried to hold them off while dad tried to get me to safety. Voldemort knows they were spies. Mom explained how she and Lucius weren't my real parents..." he trailed off, and Severus was near tears.

"Not Luc and 'Cissa... Draco, did they tell you who your mother was?" Draco shook his head. "That was when the Deatheaters attacked. They did tell me you are my father." Draco said and Severus stood up, keeping one hand on the teen's shoulder. He guided the boy into the Infirmary and told him to relax while Severus told Dumbledore about the attack. Then Severus was gone from the Infirmary and Draco looked around, searching for whoever else was in the sterile white room.

A few beds over, Draco was surprised to see Harry Potter, ashen face, sleeping fitfully. Even from where he was, Draco could see that his rival had been severely beaten, and both legs were in casts, to prevent any movement. There were small stains of blood on the bedcovers, but nothing too serious. What had happened?

Draco looked away from the fallen hero, and started to think about everything Lucius and Narcissa had told him. Who was his brother? Pondering this, Draco lay back on one of the beds and fell asleep still thinking about the same question.

Once Severus had told Dumbledore about the attack on Malfoy Manor, the Headmaster quickly summoned a few of the Order members and they all flooed through to Malfoy Manor. The interior of the Manor was in ruins, and curse marks were everywhere, indicating a small battle and destruction. Severus moved away from the others, heading for Lucius' private library, knowing that the secret room in the library was the only place Draco could have gotten to Hogwarts in the first place. He didn't tell Dumbledore that, however. The Headmaster was too busy searching the rooms for any Deatheaters.

In the destroyed library, Severus found Narcissa's body, sprawled in front of a shattered doorway. This was where the hidden room had been. The small room itself was practically destroyed.

"Where are you Luc?" Severus asked aloud, barely audible, even to himself, and he scanned the destroyed escape room. There, under a pile of rubble and debris, Severus saw a hand that clutched a wand, a wand that the Potions Master immediately recognized as his friend's wand. Severus hurried over and levitated the rubble off of Lucius' body.

"What...?" Severus stared as instead of Lucius Malfoy's body, he removed a young teen from the rubble. The Potions Master cast a spell, allowing him to detect what curses had been used during the attacked. After a moment of analysis, Severus came to the conclusion that three or four different curses had struck Lucius at the exact same time, causing a chain reaction in the older Malfoy's genetic structure. The chain reaction had caused Lucius' body to renew itself somewhat. Lucius Malfoy was once again a teenager.

"Dear Merlin. Dumbledore's going to have a fit. At least Luc looks like he did in school. Damn, I feel old." Severus carried the injured Malfoy Sr., back down to where Dumbledore was, hoping that this...predicament didn't kill anyone with its consequences in the future.

"Albus, something has obviously happened to Lucius, causing his body to de-age quite literally. I don't believe we will find anything else here. Shall I take Lucius to the Infirmary?" Severus asked and Dumbledore nodded hurriedly.

"Hold on, Luc." Severus flooed to Dumbledore's office and hurried down to the Infirmary, where he found both his sons sleeping. He gently placed Lucius on one of the beds away from the other two and pulled the sheets around the bed, shielding Lucius from sight. It wouldn't do for Draco to see his 'father' as a sixteen-year-old wizard. Then Severus sat down at Harry's bedside, to wait for him to wake up in a couple of hours.

Harry stirred and hissed softly, calling for Jouichiiro. The black cobra slithered into Harry's waiting hand and he borrowed the snake's eyes once again, hoping to see Severus, so that they may talk further. The Potions Master was dozing in a chair beside him, his black hair, not so greasy anymore, falling over his angular face.

"Dad? Wake up." Said Harry, and Severus opened his black eyes and straightened in his seat. "Did you find my brother?"

"Actually, he found me. Shortly after I took you from that house, Malfoy Manor was attacked. Narcissa is dead, and something strange has happened to Lucius, and don't bother asking me what happened to him; I won't tell you. In fact, Draco is sleeping a few beds over. Why don't we wake him up and all of us can talk. Civilly, do I make myself clear?" Severus raised an eyebrow when Harry nodded, his eyes still closed, but glowing faintly green. "You might want to give Jouichiiro his eyes back; Draco will be surprised as it is."

Harry chuckled. "Damn! Take away all my fun, why don't you!" The glow receded and Severus went over to wake up his albino son.

"Draco, wake up. There are things that must be said and explained right now, and you'll be meeting your brother soon." Draco opened his silver eyes and got off the bed, following Severus as he led the boy to Harry's bedside.

"Draco, I'm sure you know of the other occupant of the Infirmary, and I'm sure you've come to your own conclusions as to why he is here. Whatever is said in here will remain asecret until the time is right. Harry, show Draco what has been done to you." Said Severus, gently shoving the blond into a chair.

With a smirk, Harry sat up and opened his eyes, and hearing Draco gasp, he said, "If you think this is Voldemort's work, then you are wrong. My blindness and every other injury that you see is the handywork of my Muggle relatives. It is only a miracle that our esteemed Potions Master was able to save me before I died."

Draco stared in shock, almost speechless. "Why would anyone do that? I always thought that your family was like your fan club, Potter."

Harry smiled bitterly and shook his head. "No, this has been going on my entire life, although, not as bad as this. I lived in a cupboard until I was eleven, and up until that point, I never knew I was a wizard. I had always been told that James and my mother were killed in a car crash. Still, I have always been punished for whatever they think I have done wrong. It was because my uncle thought I single-handedly brought his company into bankruptcy using magic. How ridiculous, although it gave him a reason to blind me."

"How can you sit there and talk about it so casually?"

"Because I have already dealt with my emotions, and heroes are not allowed to show weakness, or pain, or suffering. It really doesn't matter, though, because there is something far more important than why I got beaten. Should you tell him, or shall I?" he asked Severus, who was barely keeping his emotions in check.

"I will. Draco, Lucius and Narcissa told you that I am your father, but they never got to telling you about your mother, am I right?" Severus asked and Draco nodded. Harry smirked, staring unseeing at Severus and Draco. "This is where I come in. It would seem, my rival Slytherin, that James Potter was not my real father. My mother was pregnant with twins, and James only married her because he didn't want Lily's children to grow up without a father figure if something happened to their real father. Other than that, James and Lily were simply the best of friends."

Draco quickly worked through what he had been told, thinking very quickly, and came to his conclusions. "Are you trying to tell me that I've been fighting with my twin brother for the past five years? That you, Harry Potter, Golden Boy of Gryffindor, are my twin brother?"

"Yep, that about sums it up!" Harry said rather flippantly, smirking like a Slytherin. "You're an albino, thus your blond hair and silver eyes. I'm thinking that if you hadn't been an albino, your hair would be as black as mine, and maybe dark green eyes. Not a bad image, I must say."

Draco turned to Severus. "So Tigerlily of the Marauders was Lily Evans?"

Harry perked up. "Mom was a Marauder?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, as was I, and both 'Cissa and Luc. Of course, that incident in your third year, when I caught you with the Map, I couldn't very well reveal myself, now could I?"

"I can't believe this," Draco said, exasperated, and Harry chuckled. "I have a brother, after years of being an only child, I'm not rich anymore, my father is a Potions professor, and my mother was killed by Voldemort. Actually, both my mothers were killed by that bastard." Draco went quiet and Harry leaned back into his pillows.

"Join the club. Now, the real question at hand is what are we going to do about what you know now? That's one of the things that really matter in this instant. Dad and I have accepted that we are family, despite our past...differences. I'm perfectly willing to become a Snape and have you as my brother, Draco, but only if you're willing to do the same." Harry said quietly, and Draco looked up at him, seeing the bright sightless green eyes looking in his direction, but not seeing him. He stayed that way for a while before turning to Severus.

"So, what do we do now, dad?"

Both Harry and Severus smiled upon hearing Draco's words, and the blond smiled as well.


	4. NEW UNDERSTANDINGS

  
Author's notes: NEVER A NORMAL LIFE

ORIGINAL AUTHOR: LADY SHINIGAMI2

ADOPTING AUTHOR: ROGUESAKURA

PART 4: NEW UNDERSTANDINGS

 

* * *

Severus looked around and quickly erected a privacy barrier around Harrys bed so the three of them could talk in privet.

"Draco did you see the Deatheaters?" Severus asked watching his sons emotions play on his face.

"No dad, father got me away before I could see them." Draco said sadly eyes downcast looking up as Harry touched his hand.

"Brother it is fine and father I don't believe Dumbledore is all that he says he is." The blind boy said softly Jouichiiro sleeping soundly in his lap.

"I agree, only he and the order can get in besides family so I have no clue on how they got in." Draco murmured squeezing Harrys hand.

"Dad I want to be resorted I will need the help of my brother this year because I can always borrowing Jouichiiros eyes so I will need him to help." Harry whispered as the snake wrapped around his neck petting the scales softly. "I can already feel the spell waning I wish to be in Slytherin before it does." Harry said determinedly causing the others to nod.

"Harry, Draco I need to tell you something about the Dark Lord-" Severus started before being interrupted by a light tapping on the barrier causing two to turn and another to cock his head. Silently Severus beings down the barrier to revel a happy Headmaster.

"Is this privet or may I join?" The man asked jovially ignoring the looks received by the three.

"Sir I wish to be resorted." Harry asked immediately causing stares that he couldn't see from everyone.

"Now why would you want to do that my boy?" Dumbledore asked twinkle missing in his eyes.

"To be put where I belong sir." Harry responded.

"Very well I will bring the hat down and we can to it now, if that alright Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked coolly.

"It's Mr. Snape and yes I would like to do it now." Harry responded just as coolly causing his father to cheer mentally.

"Mr. Snape?"Dumbledore merely asked.

"Yes apparently my mother was pregnant with my brother and I after the engagement with her and my father were broken before marring James." Harry answered causing Dumbledores eyebrows to rise and he left quickly after that.

"Are you sure that was wise brother?" Draco hissed at Harry and Severus agreed.

"Yes I do, it was a way to get him to shut up and I won't hide not anymore if I'm a Snape then the world will know it." Harry responded glaring were his brother voice was hoping he made his point.

"I agree I don't wish to hide this either, we will talk later in our rooms." Severus responded quickly as the Headmaster strode back into the hospital wing.

"Well here you go Mr. Snape." He said sharply not looking at any of them.

Quietly Harry placed the hat onto his head.

"Hmmm it is rare I see a mind more than once, not happy with what you chose hmm? Now let's see Gryffindor is not the house for you it is filled with narrow minded people who know not what to do with their lives, but you, you do but you are not a Hufflepuff for you are loyal only to those you care for, you are amazingly smart and hide it well from your peers but Ravenclaw will not due for you so it must be SLYTHERIN!" the hat announced yelling out the end to the other three in the room causing Severus to smile softly, Draco to grin and Dumbledore to rage silently.

"The hat has spoken then, good day Mr. Snape." Dumbledore snapped before leaving taking an annoyed hat with him.

"Welcome to Slytherin brother." Draco said happily flinging his arms around his brother which unsettled Jouichiiro who hissed his displeasure which caused Draco to get off real fast, which caused Severus to laugh.

"Harry all your things including your wand were burned at the Dursleys" Severus told Harry as his two sons quieted down.

"That's fine it just means we need to go shopping and I need something better then rags!" Harry responded causing Severus to nod.

"We will do that then when you are well and out of Madam Pomphrys claws." He answered and if on cue came walking up to Harrys bed shooing the others away as she fussed over him and administered tests and potions before walking away.

"Well that was annoying." Harry huffed causing the other two too laugh.

"It is late I suggest we save the rest of this talk for another time for both of you need rest." Severus whispered satisfied when both his sons nodded.

"What of my father dad? Did he die in the attack?" Draco asked quietly as he got into the bed next to Harrys.

"I wish I knew son." Was his only answer as he kissed both on the forehead and swept from the ward. Both, falling into restless sleep.

Severus quickly followed the path that would lead him to his rooms which housed a problem, a huge problem.

"Sev there you are I was getting worried." Said the young Lucius Malfoy as he walked in.

"Sorry for worrying you I was checking on my sons." Severus answered before sitting in the leather seat across from the man. "What happened to you?" Severus asked softly.

"I wish I knew my friend but I don't remember any spell being spoken that could do this." Lucius responded waving at his body.

"I see." Murmured Severus trying to think of what could have done this. "It could have been a potion but one of this magnitude would need to be drank." Severus thought aloud.

"I agree but what of Draco?"

"He is fine so is Harry besides the fact he is blind."

"What? Those mother fucking muggles!" Lucius started to rant before Severus stopped him.

"Not here Lucius we have more important thing to worry about we will get to the vial muggles soon."

"Fine!" huffed Lucius falling back into the couch.

"For now let's sleep we will care for this in the morning." Severus responded laughing at his friend's antics.

Nodding both went into their rooms and sleep worrying on what the next day would bring them.

TBC...

I will end it here what do you guys think?


End file.
